runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Phoenix lair
De Phoenix lair is de grot waar de Phoenix te vinden is. De grot bestaat uit 5 verschillende grotten. Je moet ze alle 5 doorstaan om bij de Phoenix te komen. Ook staat in elke grot een boom waar je de takken van moet af knippen om een pyre voor de Phoenix te maken. Tijdens de Quest In Pyre Need kom je in de grot. Om de Distractions and Diversions - Phoenix lair te doen, moeten spelers eerst de Quest In Pyre Need voltooien. De grot is te vinden ten zuiden van de Piscatoris Fishing Colony. De grot is het dicht bij de bank in Piscatoris Fishing Colony waar je de Quest Swan Song voor nodig hebt. Na het voltooien van de Quest In Pyre Need zullen alle Lava monster vijandig zijn en je aanvallen. De Monsters in de grot zijn: ** Greater reborn mage ** Greater reborn warrior ** Greater reborn ranger ** Lesser reborn mage ** Lesser reborn warrior ** Lesser reborn ranger *In de zesde grot: ** Phoenix De lava monsters zullen de weg blokkeren zodat spelers er niet langs kunnen. Ze zullen de monsters eerst moeten verslaan om verder te komen. De Distractions and Diversions Deze mini quest lijkt erg veel op Chaos Tunnels: The hunt for Surok. Aanbevelingen Omdat je in de grot veel aan gevallen wordt zijn de volgende dingen aanbevolen: *70 Attack *70 Strength of als je met Ranged gaat 70 Ranged *60 tot 70 Defence *43 Prayer *Eén klik teleport *Super attack potion *2 tot 3 prayer potions. Hangt af van je Prayer level. *15 goed voedsel, zoals Sharks *Anti Magic armour, zoals een Ranged armour, zoals Dragon hide. De grot De grot bestaat uit 5 ruimtes. In elke ruimte staat een boom. Je zult net als in de Quest, in elke kamer, van elke boom een stukje af moeten knippen. Het lijkt simpel waar in de grot zul je worden aangevallen door lava monsters die met Ranged, Melee en Magic kunnen aanvallen. Ze zullen de weg blokkeren, net als de Monkey guard op Ape Atoll in de Monkey Madness Quest. Je zult ze dus moeten vermoorden om er langs te komen. Ook zullen ze zich naar je toe teleporteren. Als je alle grotten heb weten doorstaan kom je bij de Phoenix uit. Als het goed heb je dan 5 takken. Het gevecht met de Phoenix thumb|Een gevecht met de [[Phoenix]] Als je in de zesde kamer bent, ben je in de kamer bij de Phoenix. De Phoenix valt aan met Magic dus het is aangeraden om je protect from magic aan te zetten. De Phoenix heeft een combat level van 235 en heeft een hoge Defence waardoor het moeilijk wordt om door heen te slaan. Volgens de Lunar spreuken heeft kan de Phoenix maximaal 29 schade aanbrengen met Magic. Ook verlaagt ze je Attack level snel met ongeveer 40 levels van je Attack level eraf. Dus is het handig om Attack potions mee te nemen. Voor spelers die geen Protect from magic opzetten, zal de Phoenix de spelers Ranged en Magic level naar benden halen. Als je haar verslagen hebt, moet je een pyre voor haar maken net als in de Quest. Gebruik je knife op de takjes en maak daarvan een pyre. Nu zal de Phoenix weer op het pyre gaan liggen en moet je het aansteken met je Tinderbox. Ze zal weer tot as verbranden en ze zal weer herrijzen. Praat met haar voor de beloning. Beloning * 7.500 Firemaking XP * 3.000 Fletching XP * 1.000 Crafting XP * 500 Slayer XP (Alleen de eerste keer krijg je 5.000 Slayer XP) * 5 Phoenix quills * Een kans om een Phoenix ei te krijgen. Je kunt een gemene Phoenix en een aardige Phoenix krijgen. Voor deze eieren heb je 72 Summoning nodig, en deze behoren onder de categorie pets. *De kans om de Phoenix nog een keer uit te dagen. en:Phoenix Lair Categorie:Distractions and Diversions